hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Martinez
Anthony Martinez was a corrupt CIA agent. He sold weapons to his lover, who was a famous former circus performer and secret arms dealer named Vaana Ketlyn. Agent 47 was tasked to kill him as the last contract for the International Contract Agency. When he was assassinated, he carried a case containing a FN-2000 rifle, which he intended to sell to Ketlyn. Personality He is a corrupt CIA agent. He enjoyed his lifestyle of fast cars and nightclubs. He flirts with a party guest at the Heaven party after she calls him "cute" but turns her down, saying that he has "plans." Background Martinez studied psychology and anthropology in college; thus, he knew a lot about how people think and act. He also had a Master's Degree in Asian History and was fluent in over a dozen languages. He lived in the Key West, Florida for a few years and traveled a lot. Appearance Anthony is a white man with black hair. He is wearing yellow jacket and trousers and yellow devil's mask. Gallery martinez_2.png|In-game image of Martinez. Hitman Mission.png|Anthony Martinez as seen in the mission loading screen. Martinez Newspaper headliner.jpg|Martinez gets his own headline in the VegasTribune Trivia * Eve, the assassin in the Heaven Party, and Maynard John, the assassin in the Hell Party, will automatically recognize 47 no matter what outfit he wears. * If 47 obtains the disguise of Martinez and goes with the rifle case to Vaana Ketlyn, she will lead 47 to a private room in which she asks 47 to remove his mask. If 47 takes too long to kill Vaana, she becomes furious and swings at 47 with her Cane Sword, resulting in 47's death and thus the failure of the mission. * In the PS2 version of Hitman: Blood Money, Anthony is simply known as "CIA Agent" in the loading screen. * The mask Martinez wears can also be seen near the beginning of Death of a Showman, in the room where the exit is present, and the room in which Scoop is guarding. * Martinez seems to be wearing a bulletproof vest, being able to withstand many pistol shots on the torso before dying. * The mask Martinez wears can also be seen in Hitman: Absolution in the missions The King of Chinatown and One of a Kind. * Martinez, Ketlyn, Eve and John were assassinated by 47 on August 15, 2005 in the same location: The Shark Club building. * In the Hitman: Absolution trailer "Agent 47 ICA File", what is believed to be Martinez's body can be seen on in a bathroom stall floor. The man dons his suit and is in one of Martinez's few visiting spots, but he is missing the devil mask. * Martinez is one of a very small number of targets in Blood Money with enhanced durability, requiring several shots to the torso from most pistols and SMGs to kill, instead of just 1 or 2 bullets like most other characters in the game. Mark Parchezzi III and Maynard John are the other two but will die in one headshot or less shots from more powerful guns. However, they still react the same towards melee weapons such as the Stilleto. * Maynard John will recognize 47 through the disguise once his objective has been added despite having no physically defining features from the front. If Martinez was killed quietly, it would make even less sense since the murder would not yet be known to anyone else except 47. * Despite being a CIA agent, Martinez is shown wearing a police uniform in a newspaper article at the end of the mission. * In the Hitman: Absolution level One of a Kind, Martinez's name is changed to "John Hardwick" in a newspaper article. it:Anthony Martinez Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Characters